yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Koji Nagumo
"Koji" redirects here, for the Tag Force character, see: Koji Yamamoto. | anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) (secons series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters | gender = male | english voice = }} Koji "the Spider" Nagumo, known as Stringer in the English Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a student in Domino High School. Biography Monster Fight In the manga, Nagumo asks Yugi to play Monster Fighter with him while at Domino High School. While playing, Nagumo hits Yugi and takes his gun and monster, Alti. Nagumo tries selling Alti and other Monster Fighter figures and guns he's collected for ¥30,000 each (about $278 US at the time). Dark Yugi comes into his store and fights Nagumo and his Wild Spider with Katsuya Jonouchi's monster, Killer Emaada. As the game was a Shadow Game, Nagumo's face was cracked in the first set, which went to Yugi; the Shadow Game dictated that the players, instead of the monsters, get damaged in the game. In the second set, Nagumo cheats by kicking Yugi in the side. Enraged, Dark Yugi raised the shadow mode to level three. When Nagumo tries to cheat again, his legs are held down by all of the monsters, including his own. Nagumo's soul is purged of the darkness. Battle City Nagumo makes a brief appearance during the Battle City of the manga and the second series anime. After defeating a duelist, he is unhappy with the card he's won through the ante rule and demands that the loser give something of equal value to his card, "Hyozanryu" or else ¥100,000 (about $900 US at the time). (In the anime, he demands the two rarest cards in the duelist's Deck.) However, Mokuba appears and calls a foul. Koji insults Mokuba (calling him "Junior" in the anime), but then Seto Kaiba appears and tells Koji off, saying that when he speaks rudely to Mokuba, he dishonors Kaiba and the Battle City tournament. In the manga, Seto tears up the "Hyozanryu" card, saying Koji was going to lose it anyway. He challenges him to a Duel, anteing a briefcase of rare cards and "Obelisk the Tormentor". He allows Koji to use the cards from the briefcase in the Duel, to compensate for "Hyozanryu", but says he will take them after he beats Koji. Kaiba easily defeats Koji with "Obelisk" and takes his Locator Cards. Koji is left traumatized by Obelisk's overwhelming power, and ended up screaming in terror as he relived the image of the God crushing him. Pyramid of Light During Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light, Koji was a bystander during Joey's Duels at the beginning of the movie. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, he is listed in Austin O'Brien's database of Domino High School students as Kouji Nagumo. Gaming items Deck | Opponent(s) | Outcome(s) |- | Unnamed Boy || 060 || Win | Seto Kaiba || 060 || Lose In Duel Monsters, the only card seen in his Deck was "Hyozanryu". It is not known what sort of Deck he used in detail, yet a few cards were shown after his Duel against Seto Kaiba, though it remains ambiguous if the cards scattered over the pavement were part of his normal card set or exclusively taken from Kaiba's briefcase. Monster Fighter For Monster Fighter, Koji used the monster Wild Spider. He also had a number of stolen fighters, which he sold. Dice Pool In the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, his Dice Pool contained the following: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters